Two Flaming Souls
by CaptainDarkMage
Summary: Phoebe reveals that she has feelings for Flannery, and now Flannery is living the rest of her life with a girl she never thought she'd love in the first place. Series of mini stories focusing on Flannery and Phoebe's relationship. WARNING: Yuri, Sexual Themes, etc. READ AND REVIEW (If you want to at least)


_**Two Flaming Souls**_

_**Chapter #1: Unusual Holiday Feelings**_

Flannery, the 4th Gym Leader of Hoenn, and One with a fiery passion that burns, was relaxing in the hot springs after a hard day at the Lavaridge Gym. Allowing her body to rest and warm up for later

"Now THIS is the life. Running a Gym, battling trainers and resting in a hot spring." She sighed in happiness, laying back and enjoying her little break.

"Wonder if I should go to the beach too? Could use the extra sunlight, after all I barely go outside of the Lavaridge Gym."

After an hour of relaxing in the hot spring and struggling to leave the warm relaxing water, Flannery got some stuff ready and set off to the beach. She laid down on a sapphire blue towel, under an emerald green umbrella, while wearing her ruby red bikini. Flannery decided to go for a swim, forgetting the moist feeling of water and just then, remembering how nice the shallow waters felt against her legs.

"Man, do I love the beach." Flannery smiled "Maybe I should try surfing...Nah, someone like me could never be a pro surfer" Giggling to herself "Oh my, I think I might of wore something that exposed a bit too much skin" Obviously referring to most of the male Swimmers looking at her, with blush that could arguably be redder than her swimsuit. But Flannery didn't really mind, being no stranger to having people admire her beauty in Lavaridge Town.

After swimming for a while, Flannery felt like getting something to eat. So she looked around and found a BBQ Stand, where they were serving Hamburgers, Steaks, Chilli Dogs, and a bunch of other yummy stuff. The line was pretty short, with only 3 being there surprisingly, all 3 of them were females, 2 of which Flannery knew, Lucy of the Battle Frontier, and Phoebe of the Elite Four. So Flannery grabbed their attention with a call out.

"Luce! Phoeb! Is that you?!" With Lucy heading right, and Phoebe walking left, they quickly looked to their red-headed friend's direction, and approached her with friendly greetings.

"Oh hi Flannery!" Lucy said, surprised to see Flannery, scrattching her head "What brings you here?" Asked the confused Pike Queen

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to chill out in the sun!" Flannery stated

"But that's not really chilling, when your skin is getting basked with rays of shining light from the sun." Lucy said bluntly

"I guess, but what about you two?"

"Two?" Lucy said confused, meaning that she didn't know Phoebe was with them

"Yeah, you and Phoebe. I call her Phoeb, like I call you Luce" Flannery explained

"I was rode my bike here to get a snack, and go for a swim." Lucy told her

"And I was here to get a tan, but before I could do that, I felt hungry" Phoebe spoke up with a cute smile. Flannery chuckled, but Lucy wasn't really amused

"Seriously? Your skin is tan enough Phoebe, why irritate me with something so dumb?" She growled at Phoebe, making her frown

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Then again, its not my fault that your blind to the colour of the very arms you use to reach out and grab things with, which is your skin tone to be simplistic."

"Come on Luce, don't be like that to her!" Flannery stood up, telling Lucy off

"Why not, isn't my problem that she can't see herself. Though to be fair, hate to have her see what's become of her life! Supposedly 'seeing ghosts and the spirits of the dead', as if!" Lucy smirked, making Phoebe feel worse about herself.

"LUCY! Stop! OK, that's enough!" Flannery shouted, finally had it with Lucy's cruel remarks towards Phoebe.

"Fine! I'll stop, but I'm going for a swim, so just deal with Ghost Girl!" Lucy dismissed

"Phoebe"

"WHATEVER!" Lucy yelled, walking off towards the sea in a black and purple stripped bikini.

"YOU KNOW HER NAME, LUCE!" Flannery replied, also by yelling.

"You really didn't have to do that, Flannery. We are friends after all, I don't wanna break us all up." Phoebe said to Flannery, little embarassed that she and Lucy's little tangent got people staring at them, even the Chef from the BBQ Stand almost lost focus of his cooking.

"Its fine Phoebe, after all as much as Lucy and I are friends, we do have our limits in terms of each other's actions. Its pretty common amongest friends, mainly groups of them. So don't think your a burden. We're still friends, and you did nothing wrong, my spiritual friend." Flannery reasured her ghastly friend, hugging her tightly before heading back to her home.

"Bye Phoebe." Flannery waved to her, while giving off a playful wink.

"B-B-Bye Flannery" Phoebe smiled, blushing at her friend's little blinking.

Flannery went back home, for the rest of the day, she played on her Gamecube, having loads of fun, and after that she watched some shows on her TV. After all that, and having Dinner, Flannery went straight to sleep. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZ"

_The Next Day..._

The next morning Flannery woke up still rather sleepy and stubling across her house in a dizzy fashion, almost like she just needed to lie down on her couch. However she heard her doorbell ring and went to check the door, and the only person there was the Mail Man.

"Hello there, Flannery. Here's the package you ordered a week ago."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Umm Mrs. Flannery, I don't mean to embrass you, but your not wearing any clothes" He chuckled

"Huh?" Said a confused Flannery, only the realize she was wearing her undergarmets, and still undressed. "Hold on just a sec!" Flannery laughed in a humiliated way, and quickly put on her black sleveless tank top, red tube top, blue pants, and black shoes, along with a green jacket she zipped up to cover her body.

"OK, just let me sign that" With that, Flannery grabbed the pen and signed for her package "There! All done!" Flannery cheered with excitement, over anticipating her delivery.

"Thank you, have a nice day, Flannery."

"Your welcome, Mr. Mailman" Flannery then went inside to open her package. Upon unboxing it, the delivery was a series of Books called "Pokemon in Hoenn" and the one that caught her attention, was the one on Hoenn's Fire Types. Flannery was thinking of expanding her Team, and even getting a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve one of them.

But before Flannery could read "Fire Types in Hoenn" She heard the doorbell go off again, so she decided to see who was visting her at this hour. She opened the door, and was surprised to see it was her friend, Phoebe.

"Phoebs?!"

"Hi Flannery" Phoebe seemed off, almost saddened

"Is something wrong?" Flannery obviously caring for her

"...Can I talk to you? Alone, maybe in your house? Looks real nice in there" Phoebe requested

"Ummm...OK, come on in" Letting her in, Phoebe sat down on Flannery's couch, while Flannery herself felt like giving her friend something to drink.

"Would you like a drink?" Offering her a cup of tea.

"I guess..." Phoebe responded, taking the tea cup and having a sip at it. Flannery sat next to her, wondering why she even came to her in the first place, so she spoke up and asked her...

"Phoebe, hope you don't mind me asking. But has something been bothering you? Don't seem like yourself today. Don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

"Flannery, do you think I'm...weird? Please be honest." Not sure how to respond to such a question, Flannery didn't want to hurt Phoebe's feelings, so she said an obvious answer."

"Of course not. Sometimes you are, but then again, we're all a bit odd sometimes." Hoping that would cheer Phoebe up, though Flannery's smile kinda faded with her next response.

"I-I-I'm just feeling like I'm an outcast. People like Lucy make fun of me for being different." Phoebe whimpered, almost looking like she was about to tear up. Flannery has to place her hand on Phoebe's shoulder to show her concern.

"We're all different, Phoebe. Nothing to be ashamed of, its the actions that make a person. Far as I know, you are a friendly and helpful person."

"Really?" Phoebe's eye widened

"Yes!" Flannery laughed, cuddling Phoebe like a teddy bear. "Plus, we all come from a diverse line of races, cultures, religions, sex, and more. So you were obviously raised differently from both me and Lucy, but then again, that is what defines you as a person." Flannery then received a pretty tight hug from Phoebe, also having her tears rubbing on her shoulders, while Flannery would pet her head and embrace Phoebe and her lovely little hug.

"Flannery, you are my best friend!" She whimpered under Flannery's arms.

"There there, I'm here for you, Phoebe." Flannery confirmed, comforting her with all her friendship "Hey, maybe you should hang out with me for a while. Its obvious that your having some hard times and the pressure isn't exactly helping out, so I wanna help you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Phoebe sniffled, only for Flannery to nod a 'Yes' back as a response "Oh thank you, Flannery! You are the best! So what do you wanna do with me?"

"Well, have you been in a hot spring before?" In which Phoebe shook her head to reply with 'No' and then Flannery chuckled as she said "Come on, I'll show you, I think you'll like it."

With that, Flannery and Phoebe decided to get ready for the hot spring. Flannery went to get undressed in her room, only for Phoebe to follow her in.

"Phoebe?" Flannery's eyes widened

"I thought this was The Girls Room." Phoebe stated

"This is...My Room." Flannery reassured. Only for Phoebe to take off her clothes in front of Flannery

"Do you think I look good, Flannery?" Flannery's face turned bright red, seeing her friend naked like that, all her beautiful bronze-skinned body exposed right in front of her, not even censored.

"You look amazing, Phoebs. But i really think you should let me-" Before she could finish, Phoebe completely ignored her and took off every piece of Flannery's clothes, baring her bod.

"Get naked? I think your fine in that department, Flany Flan Flan." Phoebe giggled with a wink.

"Flanny Flan Flan?'

"Its a new little nickname, like how you call me Phoebs. Do you like it?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do actually. Not bad Phoebs" Giving Phoebe a thumbs up, from Flannery. With that, the girls grabbed some towels and headed over to the hotsprings. Before Flannery could get in, she received a "push in" from Phoebe, who jumped right at her and was starring at her.

"Phoebe? What was that for?" Looking suprised from the push she received

"Thought I could practice my cannonballs." Phoebe said, hugging Flannery

"OK?"

"So Christmas is coming soon...In two months" Phoebe brought up

"Yeah, it is actually. Hate to sound like I'm offending you, but do you celebrate Chirstmas?" Flannery asked

"Actually, me and my Grandmother celebrate Hanukkah. Except instead of celebrating 12 days of gifts, we celebrate 8 days of kind deeds, starlights, and feasts made by dedicated families." Phoebe explained "Though...I would like to give you a traditional christmas gift, if you want."

"Well, Christmas is about giving, rather than receiving." Flannery pointed out. After about 10 minutes of soaking, Phoebe looked like she had an idea of some sorts, much to Flannery's unawareness...

"...I think I'll be going now." Phoebe said, filled confident

"Already? Its only been 10 minutes." Looking surprised at Phoebe wanting to leave so suddenly.

"Yeah. I just realized that...I have plans." Phoebe used as an excuse

Although she didn't believe it, Flannery didn't wanna invade her privacy, so she said "OK then, good luck I guess, and have fun." Looking at a bit disappointed at her friend leaving so soon.

_2 Months Later..._

Flannery was decorating her house for Chirstmas, complete with Christmas Trees, Stockings, Gingerbeard Houses, Candy Canes, and of course Presents...That she bought and already know whats in them. Yeah, Flannery wasn't exactly having an exciting Christmas, but she could bare it.

"_Man, I do like Christmas..._" Flannery said to herself. While she did like Christmas, kinda felt lonely this year for some reason. "I hear Lucy is throwing a Christmas Eve Party though, so maybe she sent me an invite?" Just then, the doorbell rang, upon opening the door, it was the Mail Man.

"Happy Holidays, Flannery. Here's a letter and a present from myself." He said happily

"Why thank you. Happy Holidays too, I'll just sign this and...DONE!" She cheered, waving goodbye as she went back inside. The gift was a handheld called a Gameboy Advance.

"Well this looks fun. Can't wait to get some games from it." Flannery smiled, then looking at the letter she got. It was surprisingly an invite to Lucy's Christmas Eve Party, upon reading it said;

_Dear Flannery_

_You are invited to my Christmas Eve Party. Where you can put gifts under my Christmas Tree, and you can get an early gift from yours truly. You can also join me and my friends at a Christmas Feast, feel free to also bring your own food. Hope you make it, but don't worry, if you can't make it due to certain circumstances, I understand, but I hope to be alive next year for you._

_P.S. That last part meant, I hope I live long enough to host a party you can make it to._

_From Pike Queen Lucy._

_8P_

"Lucy...invited me?" Flannery's eyes widened at such an invitation. "I mean...We still friends, but I thought she'd still be mad about the Beach and Phoebe, after what happened with us...This is Lucy, I'm talking about!"

"What did Lucy invited you to?" Said a jolly voice. Flannery stopped reading the finished letter, and looked up to see Phoebe in front of her, wearing snow wear instead of her usual attire.

"Oh Phoebe, I didn't see you there." Flannery felt a sweap drop while she rubbed her head, hiding the invitation from her "I was umm...Invited to...Nowhere! Yeah, this actually a form for" Before she went on, Phoebe replied kinda sadly and disappointed.

"Flannery, are you telling the truth?" Sounding fragile and timid. Flannery sighed, knowing that she shouldn't of lied about that part, revealing the note and showing it to her to see and read "No! Its an invitation to Lucy's Christmas Eve Party."

"Christmas Eve? Oh man, I've never celebrated Christmas Eve before! Can I come with you?" Phoebe asked, seeming excited. Though Flannery while wanting to bring her, had her doubts.

"Look Phoebe" Placing her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, felt like explaining her uncertainties "I wanna bring you. Your one of my best friends, but I just don't want to become a laughing stock."

"W-What do you mean? Am I an embarassment?" Phoebe's smile started to fade after that

"No no no! Not like that, its not you, its me. I just don't want to bring any banter after that beach incident with me and Luce."

"You mean...The same beach where you defended me?"

"Yes. That...Incident. I would wanna bring you, I just don't wanna have to lose a friend."

"Flannery...My Grandmother always said that you shouldn't have to limit your choices in order to be someone's friend. I didn't do anything to Lucy, so what harm will I cause to her party?" Phoebe giggled, though Flannery seemed dumbfounded by what she just said to her.

"You know...You are right, Phoebe. I like Lucy and we're friends, but I also like you. So why not let you come with me?"

"I know, I'm promise that I won't ask for this often" Phoebe said, making it clear that she won't invade other parties like this.

"Come on Phoebe, we're about to celebrate Christmas together!" Flannery said proudly with a smile on her face, locking arms with the spiritual girl and walking to Lucy's place.

Her house was 2-story mansion with Seviper Statues everywhere, and even had a water fountain big enough to swim in. Flannery and Phoebe were soon walking to the door...

"You ready for this, Phoebs?" Flannery asked, calling her by her signature nickname.

"Of course, lets celebrate the most wonderful time of the year...From what I've heard."

"That's the spirit." Flannery said with confidence "Hi, I'm Lucy's friend Flannery, and Phoebe is...also her friend." Surprisingly, there was no list system, so Flannery and Phoebe were allowed to go in. Inside they saw all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, and the rest of the Battle Frontier Brains, including Lucy herself, who immediately noticed them walking in.

"Oh hi there Flannery...Phoebe. Came to my party, huh?" Lucy said, approaching them like that, while glaring at Phoebe. "Can I talk to you for a minute in a private manner, Flannery?"

"Umm sure I guess..." Flannery replied, going near Lucy. At that point, Phoebe was regreting that she even pestered Flannery to bring her here, as Lucy was probably talking about her.

"What is she doing here?! I didn't invite her, Flannery!" Lucy whispered negatively.

"Look, you may not like her, but Phoebe's never celebrated Christmas before. I'm showing her what its like, so can you PLEASE try to be a little nicer to her? No one likes a Grinch, Luce!" Flannery begged, only for Lucy to groan at such a request.

"Fine! But if she breaks anythingor opens my presents, I'm LITERALLY kicking her out with my own foot, got it?!" Lucy made clear

"Y-Yes Lucy, Phoebe won't cause any harm to your place" Flannery promised, only to turn away from her "But seriously Luce, when has Phoebe ever done anything to you? She's just different, like you and me!" Making sure that Lucy was clear on why Flannery defended her.

_"O-K-OK."_ Lucy whispered to herself, now feeling bad for what she did, it didn't mean she LIKED Phoebe, but she now had a New Year's Resolution; Be nicer to people and accept their differences unless proven other. Flannery went back to comfort the blue Phoebe.

"Don't worry Phoebs, I made sure Lucy wasn't gonna hurt you." Rubbing Phoebe's head and looking straight into the girl's eyes.

"Really? Can we start looking around now?" Phoebe pouted, which made Flannery giggled and then rub Phoebe's head.

"Aww, of course we can, Phoebs. Follow me..." With that, the girls looked around Lucy's mansion, while also telling Phoebe more about Christmas in rich detail that she understood.

"So this Santa guy climbs in your house at night and leaves presents?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, at least if you believe that. I think its fun to believe in what you want to imagine." Flannery responded

"Sorry, but that sounds kinda scary..." Phoebe said, trying not to look scared about something like that. Only for Flannery to chuckle and comfort her friend yet again.

"Don't worry, its not actually real. People just like the myth, but its not uncommon to be frightened about Santa." With that, Phoebe felt better, knowing that Flannery is with her. "Oh, and that there..." Flannery explained, pointing at a strange plant hanging from the door frame "That's a Missletoe, it usually hangs around two people who love each other..."

"Oh OK, that sounds sweet." Phoebe exclaimed, making Flannery smile. After looking around some more and placing their presents under Lucy's Super-Sized Christmas Tree. It was time for Dinner, and Lucy was holding a Feast, with lots of food on the table, like meats, fishes and a few sweets. Lucy lifted up a wine glass and tapped it with a spoon for everyone to notice and pay attention to her.

"Alright everyone! Listen up, now I'm sure its been a wonderful year for us all. So I'm gonna list some accomplishments. First, Norman's son Brandon managed to not only beat the Battle Frontier Brains, but also beat Steven, The Gym Leaders, Wallace and The Elite Four for the third time in a row, making Brandon the first 3-Time Champion of Hoenn, well done." Lucy congratulated, while everyone clapped for Brandon so much, that Norman was starting to tear up from his son's accomplishments.

"Thanks everyone." Brandon smiled. Lucy then listed more accomplishments like getting new Pokemon teams, expanding their Dexes, and a lot more. Afterwards, everyone was about to leave, including Flannery. Lucy approached Flannery in order to speak to her...

"Hi there, Flannery."

"Oh hi, Luce. You wanna talk?" Flannery asked

"Yes, yes I did actually. Listen, I wanna apologize for being so mean to Phoebe." Lucy said rather grim and shakey. Flannery giggled at what she said, and spoke up herself.

"Don't tell me that, tell Phoebe." Speaking of Phoebe, she seemed to be coming over to the two girls with a prsent in her hands. "Oh there she is, Lucy wanted to say something, Phoebs."

"She did? OK, what is it, Lucy?" Asking shyly, only to receive a hug from Lucy.

"I'm sorry about 2 months ago and any other times I mistreated you. Hope you can forgive me, cause I'll try improve this year."

"Oh that's fine, I forgive you." Breaking out of Lucy's hug, though not in a mean way. "Anyways, I came here to give Flannery an early Christmas present."

"Really? Well I'll leave you to it" Lucy remarked before leaving them to be, while she talked with the other Frontier Brains.

"What is in the box, Phoebes?" Flannery asked, only to receive no response from her. Tempting her to open it in which she did just that, however what was in there was shocking.

It was...Missletoe...

"P-P-Phoebe...You got me...Missletoe?" Flannery questioned, while her mouth was gapping. Everyone's attention seemed to be on them too, equally shocked at what is obviously happening.

"Yes I did, I got it for my best friend in the world." Phoebe grinned, giving a massage to Flannery's shoulders, in which she got a gasp as a response, but Phoebe didn't mind that.

"B-B-But I'm a woman!" Flannery explained, only for Phoebe to giggle and place her index finger on Flannery's lips, obvious knowing that before Flannery even bought it up for her.

"I know that, silly. I've always loved you..." Everyone's mouth hit the floor, especially Brandon, who didn't even know what was going on. "You've shown me that I shouldn't let other people put me down, and your always there for me when I'm having a bad time." Now wrapping her arms around Flannery's waist, getting closer to her.

"You knew what Missletoe was all about before I told you...right?" Flannery asked, making sure she was right, and she was, Phoebe gave her a nod, and then a short, yet sweet kiss.

"D-Dad? What's going on?" Brandon asked his father, Norman.

"I'll explain later, and when I do, DON'T tell your mother until your much older!" Norman quickly pulled himself together, and told Brandon what will happen when they get home.

No one else said a word though, not even Lucy. She had a few questions, but she felt it was best saved for later. "Flannery, can I sleep at your house tonight, and celebrate Chirstmas Day with you, tommrow?" Phoebe asked, now that Flannery seemed OK with Phoebe exposing her little secret she didn't even know about till now.

"S-Sure thing, Phoebs." With that, the two girls left Lucy's Mansion. When they got home, Flannery went straight to sleep, but Phoebe has a few more gifts for her, so she slid some under her tree.

_Chirstmas Morning..._

The sun was rising, and Phoebe wasn't even asleep, she was too excited for Christmas. So she went to wake Flannery up "Hey Flanny Flan Flan, get up! Its Christmas Day! Your fav!"

"H-Huh?" Flannery opened her sleepy eyes "Oh yeah, silly me I forgot." Flannery got up from under the covers, she went to change out of her sleepwear. But not before Phoebe gave her a MUCH more satisfying kiss than last night, until they pulled back with a drool trail dripping from their lips. "Merry Christmas, Flannery. My hot as hell, love of my entire life!" Only for Flannery to place her hands on Phoebe's shoulders, and peck a kiss on her neck.

"Merry Christmas Phoebe. My strange yet fansinating girlfriend! Wanna open presents?"

"This relationship is gonna be a blast, Flanny Flan Flan!" Phoebe reassured Flannery, which made her laugh. "Believe me, I think there's a LOT more for you than there is for me!"

"I dunno, I think we'll be sharing half of your items anyways, so I technically there's a lot of presents for the BOTH of us!" Three seconds of silence struke them, before they giggled like they were having a sleepover, and after that, they went to the tree to open up their gifts.

**The End**

**So to celebrate the release of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I made a pairing fanfic involving the Flannery, The One with a Fiery Passion that Burns, and Phoebe, the Island Girl Specialist at Ghost Types. And since most people are probably getting it during Christmas, I thought why not set it during the Holidays? XD**

**Yes, GAMECUBE AND GBA! Since Gen III was when the Gamecube was Nintendo's main Console, and where XD: Gale of Darkness, and Colosseum were released on.**

**The other girl in line will be revealed in due time, though if you look at Character D, I think you know who she is.**

**Sorry if I offended any Jew Readers, that was not my intention.**

**I might make some more of these if I have any ideas (Feel free to leave suggestions), but this one was made to celebrate Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! =D**


End file.
